Sometimes I Wonder Why I Need You At All
by HarleyQuinn249
Summary: A romance between Natalie LeMorte  a character I made up! :D  and the Grave Robber :  . Based off a role play I'm in the middle of.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One! **

Natalie LeMorte wondered trough the graveyard. It was almost eleven at night. In a few hours, she was to get in her Repo Woman uniform and go repossess organs. Right now, though, she would enjoy the beauty of the graveyard. Granted it wasn't exactly beautiful, but in comparison to the rest of the city, it was. She was wearing her long silky black dress. It cinched in the middle and a hood hung low in the back. Her long black hair was flowing lightly in the wind.

Meanwhile, Grave Robber was at it again. Another night, another chance to collect Zydrate; a street-grade unprocessed drug taken from dead bodies. The Grave Robber was the best in the town at collecting Zydrate. He tossed a body aside and continued to roam the graveyard. The moon was bright, casting shadows all over the place. He ducked behind a gravestone and began to work on yet another corpse. He had already collected enough Zydrate to last him the whole week. But that wouldn't stop him. The more, the better. Sales would be high that week. He chuckled as her thought of the profits he would make. Grave Robber's ears perked up. He swore he heard someone's footsteps. He curse under his breath and moved from his position to find safety behind a large tomb. It would have to do. He glanced around the corner and looked to see who else was in the graveyard. It was her . . . Natalie . . .

She spotted the Grave Robber before he could hide. She smiled. She had always loved him but she would never say anything. She walked to where he had hidden and smiled, blinking her genetically altered eyes. "Hello, Grave Robber." She said. She was elated to see him.

Grave Robber jumped in surprise. He wasn't one to be surprised, but the familiar voice spooked him. He turned to see Natalie standing before him. She was smiling brightly, as she always when she was around him. He always wondered if the woman liked him. He had a feeling he was right. He found it entertaining that a girl like that would like him. "Hello Natalie. It's good to see you again," He replied with a mysterious tone in his voice. He was lost in Natalie's eyes. Even though they belonged to GeneCo, he always loved them. They were beautiful . . .

"Out getting more Zydrate?" She asked, though she already knew the answer was yes. She wished he liked her but she doubted he did.

Grave Robber looked down at the bottle of Zydrate in his right hand. It glowed a bright blue. Though it was mostly used before surgery, many people in the city grew addicted to the liquid in the little glass vial. He usually sold the substance to young adults with a daily craving for it. His mind was somewhere else-thinking about Amber Sweet to be exact. He hadn't seen her in ages. He figured it was a good thing though, as he now had Natalie. If only she could be his . . ."Of course!"

"So... Ummm..." She said awkwardly. She wanted to tell him how she felt about him, but she was scared he would laugh or something like that. Her cheeks turned a deep shade of scarlet at the thought. She looked at the ground, hoping he wouldn't notice.

Grave Robber looked at Natalie. She seemed awkward. Something was bothering her. He wondered what she was thinking about. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her. He seemed to be able to look deep within her soul through her eyes. She wanted to tell him something, but he didn't know what that something was. He smiled when he noticed Natalie's normally pale cheeks turning scarlet as she looked at the ground. He put his free hand under Natalie's chin and lifted her head back up. "Yes...Natalie?"

"Nothing," She said quickly. She knew that Grave Robber knew that she wanted to tell him something. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him, of her feelings for him. She wanted ask if he liked her. But she also didn't want to. She was also scared of what he might say. He might say that they should just be friends. "So . . . Do you have any other plans for tonight?" She asked without thinking. After she said it, she wished she hadn't.

Grave Robber didn't believe Natalie's answer. It obviously wasn't 'nothing'. He raised an eyebrow and stared deep in her eyes. He could tell she was thinking, though he couldn't tell what of. He wondered what she was thinking about as he removed his hand from under her chin. He wished Natalie would just tell him. He let out a small chuckle when she asked about his plans. He raised his right hand where a small vial of Zydrate lay in his palm. He looked from the small vial of bright blue liquid to Natalie and back to the vial. It was obvious what his plans were. They were the same every night.

"Oh . . . Right . . . Would you mind if I hung around? Until I have to go to work anyway . . ." She asked, her cheeks turning slightly pink. She was hoping that Grave Robber would take a break for a little bit. But this is what he always did. So it didn't surprise her. Natalie looked around the graveyard, trying to avoid the Grave Robber's gaze. She saw guards strolling around with flashlights and wondered if her and the Grave Robber were going to get caught . . .

When Natalie asked to hang around while he collected Zydrate, Grave Robber was surprised. No one ever stayed with him while he worked. At least not usually. Natalie brought up her 'work' and he cringed. Her job was to repossess organs from those who didn't pay GeneCo on time. Everything seemed to go in a circle. Grave Robber provided the extra Zydrate for surgery, people would undergo the surgery and if they failed to pay GeneCo, the parts were taken back! Usually the person died, which brought Grave Robber into the picture yet again. More bodies meant more Zydrate. A full circle. He noticed Natalie's cheeks turn pink and he half-smiled. He loved it when she blushed like that. He turned his attention to where Natalie was looking and he cursed under his breath. The one thing that held him back from collecting tons of Zydrate-filled vials was the fact that guards...well guarded the place. "Don't worry, you'll never get caught with me around," he chuckled and ducked into another grave.

"So I can stay with you then?" She asked, smiling brightly, elated. Maybe she could skip going to work tonight. She hated her job. But it's not really like she had a choice. If she didn't do her job, GeneCo would kill _her_ and take back her eyes. Not to mention, it didn't pay very well, or the fact that she was usually killing innocent people. But she was usually happy when she wasn't working. Mostly because she was wondering around the graveyard, or talking to Grave Robber. "I hope not. I'd rather not get shot. Or see you get shot for that matter." She replied with a small laugh as she followed him to another grave. She didn't really like looking at corpses . . . Especially the old ones. Most of them, she recognized. It made her feel like a monster.

Grave Robber sighed and nodded as he put a small vial of fresh Zydrate into his coat pocket. This was new. It was a rare occurrence to have someone with him. He glanced up from his crouched position and saw Natalie smiling. She seemed extremely happy. He raised an eyebrow. Natalie was odd, but he liked it. He glanced over the headstone before moving swiftly to another grave. It was fresh. He smiled as he collected a few vials of Zydrate. Tonight was a great night. "Sure, you can stay . . . And neither of us will get shot." He replied, glancing up at Natalie.

"Well that's good." She said with a smile. She figured she was probably weirding Grave Robber out a bit wither her seemingly random happiness. Then her mind wandered back to her job . . . She wandered what time it was . . . She wandered also if there might be terrible consequences if she skipped her shift tonight . . . She might as well ask Grave Robber his opinion on the matter. "Do you think that GeneCo would be terribly pissed off if I skipped my job tonight? I don't really feel like killing people today . . . Or any day for that matter . . ." She said, frowning slightly.

Grave Robber gave Natalie a look that read 'do you really need to ask?' He stood up and glanced at her. She was crazy to even think about skipping her job. In an instant, GeneCo would have Natalie killed. That was something that Grave Robber did not want. Not at all. "I'd rather see those GeneCo eyes than to see you dead." His heart thumped rapidly and he ducked behind another large, yet broken, headstone. He'd rather spend the whole night collecting Zydrate than waste his time. He thought about the profits he would make the next day. A slight smile spread across his face before he glanced back up at Natalie. He couldn't think about what his life would be like without her.

Natalie frowned, knowing what his answer was to be already . . . She hated her job. "I know I just . . . I dunno. I figure I could probably stay away from them for quite a while. As I am a Repo Woman, I know their tactics . . ." She said, half to herself. 'I'm probably aggravating him,' She thought. 'He is doing his job . . . I should probably shut up . . .' so she did. She watched what he was doing, as there really wasn't anything else to do. She had watched him extract Zydrate from corpses for a long time, so she knew almost exactly how to do it. It wasn't really her thing though . . .

He glanced back up and noticed Natalie frowning. He knew she found out what he would say. He didn't want Natalie to get in trouble. She had to do her job or else she would have her eyes removed and she would most likely die. That was something that Grave Robber did not want. He sighed and went back to work. He dropped another vial of Zydrate into his pocket and stood up. He had collected enough for the night. He glanced around and noticed that most of the guards had left the area. They would be safe for the most part. E turned to face Natalie. "Look, I just don't want to see you hurt."

Natalie half-smiled. "I know . . . I just hate my job . . ." She said, her half-smile turning into a frown, her eyes sparkling, only slightly, with tears. She looked away, acting as if she was just looking around the graveyard, to wipe her eyes. Then she turned back to Grave Robber. "So are you done for the night?" She asked, giving a forced smile.

Grave Robber nodded. He knew how much she hated her job. He would have hated that job as well. He'd rather work with corpses. He glanced at her eyes and noticed them water a little. He looked from the graves around them and then looked at Natalie. "For the time being," he replied. He wondered what she was thinking. Would she still hang around him if he weren't planning on doing much besides selling Zydrate?

She saw that he noticed that her eyes watered up. It embarrassed her a little and her normally pale cheeks turning a little pink. "Well do you have anything else planned?" She asked. She figured that next he would travel to the alley where all the Zydrate junkies hung out and make his money. She hoped that maybe he could put it off so that they could talk. Not about anything in particular, just so that she could hang out with him.

Grave Robber chuckled silently when Natalie's cheeks turned pink. His own pale, hard skin stayed it's unusual white. Color barely touched his cheeks. When Natalie spoke, he looked her in the eyes. "Nothing," he replied. He didn't plan things. He usually just went with the flow of things. He could put off selling the tiny vials to spend time with the woman standing in front of him. He didn't admit it, but he had a slight crush on Natalie. Love wasn't something that came naturally to Grave Robber. It was odd for him, but he liked it.

"Oh well then . . . Do you want to get something to eat?" She asked, her cheeks now turning red. She was bad at hiding her embarrassment most of the time. Maybe he would just think that she needed to eat before she went to work -which she did- but that wasn't really the point.

Grave Robber raised an eyebrow. Natalie asked him to go out to eat. It wasn't something he was used to. Not that he minded. He loved spending time with Natalie. Any chance to be with her was a chance in a lifetime. "Sounds good," he replied with his usual mysterious tone. He turned and held out his arm in a very gentlemanly way. He smiled as he waited for the woman to take his arm so he could lead the way to the café.

Natalie put the hood of her dress lightly over her head and took his arm. She smiled, elated. "So where do you want to go eat?" She asked, walking with him, arm in arm through the beautiful moonlit graveyard, overly happy. Nothing could ruin her night right now.

Grave Robber smiled as he led her through the graveyard, her arm in his. It was beautiful in the graveyard at night. It was one of the many perks of working in such a beautiful and gothic area. After collecting Zydrate, he often roamed the vast cemetery. "I know the perfect place. Small, but perfect for us," he replied as he exited the graveyard. It would be quite a while before they reached the small, privately owned café, but he didn't mind. It meant more time with her.

"Sounds perfect." She said, smiling. It was the perfect day. She was with Grave Robber, it was a gorgeous night, and it was also a few hours before she would be forced to go kill people. But she wouldn't think about that right now. Nothing would ruin her night. She wouldn't let it. "Where is it?" She asked, not really caring, but trying to make conversation.

"On the other side of town," he replied. He didn't want to tell her much about where they were going. He liked to keep things a secret. The place had a reputation as well. Not a bad of course, but one of romance. It was a place many couples went to and Grave Robber didn't want to let Natalie know quite yet. He wanted to surprise her, to see how she reacted. He had his suspicions about her liking him and tonight he could prove it to be true.

"Oh okay," she replied. Natalie only knew a few restaurants on the other side of town. She wondered if maybe it was the restaurant that all those couples went to. 'That would be so romantic,' she thought to herself. As they walked arm in arm down the street, she gently put her head on his shoulder with a slight smile.

Grave Robber turned his head when he felt something lean on his shoulder. Looking down, he saw Natalie's head upon his shoulder. He smiled as he noticed her smile. He always loved her smile. It brightened up his day, well night. He hoped he didn't say anything that could hint towards where they were going. He wanted the night to be a surprise for her, a sort of "I'll show you how I feel about you" type of night.

Natalie walked with Grave Robber in silence, her head on his shoulder, and her arm in his, happier than she had been in quite a while. She saw a Repo Man walking down the street, his entire person splattered with blood. She cringed, not wanting to think about that. In this city, though, it's not like you could avoid it.

Grave Robber felt Natalie cringe as they passed the Repo Man. Grave Robber hated crossing paths with them, although Natalie was a totally different story. She was like nothing he had ever seen before. She wasn't like Amber at all, which was a good thing, as Grave Robber didn't want another girl like her. He smiled as he glanced down at Natalie and pulled her closer to him, a way of protecting her from the Repo Man. He started to walk faster, just to get away from the GeneCo worker.

Natalie smiled happily as Grave Robber pulled her closer to him and walked more quickly across the street, to get her away from the Repo Man. "Thank you." She said quietly. She was glad that Grave Robber knew her so well. "I hate them . . ." She mumbled, though that was obvious and, she was sure that he already knew that. "Though it doesn't really make sense . . ." She said with a slightly bitter laugh.

He nodded in reply even though he knew she couldn't see it from her angle. "As do I," he replied softly. He felt that GeneCo was a company run by a very greedy man. Unnecessary deaths were his opinion in the matter. He didn't blame the workers though. It wasn't their fault they had to work to keep body parts from being taken. That was what he was afraid for. He didn't want Natalie to skip her job. It would risk her life. Not to mention her beautiful GeneCo owned eyes.

"Are we there yet?" She asked in an almost comical tone. She didn't really care, she was happy walking with Grave Robber.

"Almost," he replied, looking down at her face. The moonlight bounced on her face as they walked. He didn't know if there could be anything more beautiful. Taking a right turn, it only took another few minutes before they stood in front of a small building. From the outside, no one could really tell it was a café, but that's why Grave Robber liked it so much. It was private: cozy. Holding open the door, he waited for Natalie to enter the small café.

Natalie stepped through the door and removed the hood from her head. She smiled brightly. It was the place she had hoped they might be going to. She was elated to find out that he felt the same way about her as she did about him. This was probably the best day she had had in a few years.

The air around them changed. Grave Robber could tell that Natalie figured it out. He could tell she knew his feelings for her. He stepped through the door and motioned towards a corner booth. The place seemed dead, but he didn't mind. He wanted to be alone with Natalie, even for a bit.

She walked over to the booth and sat down. She smoothed out her dress a little and smiled up at Grave Robber.

Sitting down in the corner booth, he called a waitress over to order their drinks. He was actually quite thirsty and really needed a glass of water. He already knew what he wanted to order, food-wise. A grilled turkey and cheese sandwich was his favorite. "In times like these, it's really nice to get out and forget about it all, you know."

"Yeah, it is nice . . ." She said with a smile. She would get a glass of water and a tuna sandwich. She didn't want to eat that much before she went to work, though.

Grave Robber ordered his sandwich and drink and turned back toward Natalie. It was nice sitting there with her. Her smile drew him in, attracted him. He liked her more than he thought he did. In fact, he felt something he had never felt before. Love.

Natalie ordered her sandwich and drink as well and looked back at Grave Robber. It was great being with him. She didn't know what it was, but she liked him more than she had anyone else she'd met. She loved him. She didn't know why. She didn't know him that well. But she loved him. He was sweet, and nice. He was unique: indescribable.

Grave Robber smiled as he looked at Natalie. He could tell she was thinking about something. He wished he could hear her thoughts. He leaned across the table and studied her. "What is going on in that mind of yours? He sat back and looked from Natalie to the ceiling.

"Nothing, really," she said with a little giggle. "What about you? What are you thinking about?" She asked, watching him as he looked up at the ceiling. She _was _wondering what he was thinking about, actually. He always seemed to be thinking about something, but she never did know what it was.

Grave Robber stared at Natalie. She was lying. He could always figure out when someone was lying and Natalie was obviously covering something up. "Nothing, eh? That's not what a little birdie told me," he replied playfully. He let out a little bird-like noise and glanced on his shoulder. It was his way of letting Natalie know that he knew something was up.

She laughed a little. "I was just thinking about you," she said, her cheeks turning pink. "I'm glad I get to hang out with you before I have to go to work. _Now_ can you tell me what you're thinking about?" She asked with a smile.

Grave Robber smiled and quit the chirping noises. He was just about to tell her what he was thinking about when the food arrived. He smiled at the waitress before turning to his food. He was hungry. He hadn't had much to eat all day. For a few moments he was silent. Then he spoke. "I was thinking about you," he admitted looking Natalie in the fake eyes.

Natalie smiled and blushed. The fact that Grave Robber was thinking of her made her quite happy. She took a bite of her sandwich before taking a sip of her ice-cold water. The food was great. "Thanks for taking me here," Natalie said.

Grave Robber saw Natalie blush and smiled. He knew what was going through her mind. A whole rainbow of happiness. That was what he wanted. He didn't like to see such a beautiful woman in any mood other than happy. He winked at her. "No problem Nat," he said in between bites of his own sandwich. He sat back and admired the girl sitting in front of him. He wasn't shy or afraid to be caught staring. He longed to see Natalie smile and blush.

Natalie took another few bites of her sandwich and a sip of her water then watched Grave Robber silently as he watched her. Her eyes then wondered to the clock on the wall. She had little under an hour before she had to go to work. She wouldn't think about that right now though; or at least she would try not to.

Grave Robber followed Natalie's gaze and looked at the clock. He tried to remember what time she usually worked. Knowing that she wouldn't want to talk about it, he decided to go on and pretend that the night was theirs. He finished his sandwich and sat back. He was finally not hungry. He glanced at Natalie and wished she didn't have to work.

Natalie ate a few more bites. She stopped eating after half of her sandwich. She wasn't very hungry. Plus, eating before she went to work would be a bad idea. She took a sip of her water and then looked back at Grave Robber and smiled, pretending she wasn't thinking about her job.

Grave Robber could tell Natalie was thinking about her job. She barely ate anything. He knew she didn't like her job. Not at all. He wondered what life for her would be like if she didn't have to work for GeneCo. Would she still be the woman he knew? He already knew that answer. She would still be the amazing woman he knew, but without the horrible job. He had to admit though; he would rather see her as a Repo Woman than in the dumps like Amber Sweet. He shivered a little. "Want to go on a walk?"

"Sure," she said with a half-forced smile. She took another sip of her water then stood up and smoothed out her dress again. "Where to?" She asked.

Grave Robber put money down on the table. It was enough for a large tip. He could afford tipping such amounts as Zydrate sales had been skyrocketing. He smiled as he stood up. Grabbing a hold of Natalie's hand, he motioned toward the door. "Just around. It's a beautiful night," he replied.

"Sounds perfect," she said, smiling. "Thanks again for taking me here." She said, looking up at him and smiling gratefully.

Grave Robber nodded and walked out of the small cafe, Natalie on his arm. Once outside, he looked up at the sky. It wasn't the best sight in the world, but it still had that gothic beauty look. He turned to Natalie and stopped. Though they had only walked a few minutes, he needed to do something. He held her face and leaned in to kiss her. Oh how he longed to kiss her and he was inches away from her soft lips.

Natalie looked at him, surprised. Her cheeks turned color again as she leaned in also. Her heart raced. She closed her eyes as their lips met. And she was happier than she had ever been.

Grave Robber could tell that Natalie was happy. He heard her heart racing. It was actually quite funny, but he held back his laughter. She seemed surprised, which wasn't the reaction he wanted, but he kissed her anyway. It was more than what he imagined. Everything around him disappeared. It was like they were the only two beings on the planet. He pulled back and smiled before turning on his heel to begin walking again. Even if they walked for five seconds or five hours, they were together and that was all Grave Robber wanted.

Natalie held his hand and laid her head on his shoulder. She walked with him down the street, blissfully unaware of the fact that she was to go to work in less than half an hour. She sighed contentedly as they continued on their way under the pale moonlight.

Grave Robber didn't want to bring up the work situation with Natalie, but he had to know how long they could be together that night. "When do you have to work?" he asked looking down at her. He held onto her hand and adjusted his shoulder so her head could lie down neatly and nicely. He wished upon the many distant stars that she didn't have to work for a while, or ever.

"At about two," she said, not realizing what time it was. "I still have a while I think . . ." she said, wondering if she really did or not. "Do you know what time it is? I just want to be sure." She sounded slightly worried.

Grave Robber nodded and glanced at his watch. They had twenty minutes before she had to go to work. He sighed and very depressed sigh. "You'd better get off then. What time do you get off?" He figured he could sell the Zydrate down in the alley while she repossessed organs. They could meet up afterwards. He smiled.

"Depends on when I finish repossessing organs from those I'm assigned to . . . And I haven't gotten my assignments yet . . ." Natalie said, frowning. "I can meet up with you as soon as I'm finished though." She said with a smile. "I'll finish as quickly as I can."

Grave Robber frowned, but then smiled. As he nodded, he started to think. He could spend the whole night in the alley and she could meet him there. It wasn't the best way to spend one's night, but it had to do. "Meet me in the alley when you're done," he replied.

"Okay," she said happily. At least now she had something to look forward to after work, which she often didn't. Normally she washed the blood off her uniform, delivered the organs to GeneCo then go home to sleep and do the whole thing over again. But tonight was different, and that made her smile. "Well . . . I'd better get going, I guess."

Grave Robber made his way to the alley. It was usually crowded with girls and guys alike wanting more Zydrate than their body could handle. He sold the blue liquid to them anyway. It was all for the profits. Pulling out his pocket watch he watched as the hours went by. He hoped that Natalie was doing okay. He couldn't imagine killing someone and repossessing their organs. He twitched and continued to sell the small vials of Zydrate.

Natalie arrived at her house and changed into her Repo Woman uniform just as she was phoned five different targets from GeneCo. She made her way out of her house and into the streets, where, at the sign of her presence, many scattered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two!**

She was done with her job in a couple of hours. After she finished, she quickly rushed home and changed again. She dashed out of the house as quickly as she could and made her way to the alleyway where she was to meet Grave Robber.

Grave Robber shook his coat pocket and realized he had sold every last ounce of Zydrate. The money in his back pocket weighed him down. He could live on that money for a whole month! Knowing him, however, Grave Robber decided to keep working the whole month. Who said being rich was a bad thing? He chuckled and strode down the alley and sat on a stair near the south side of the alley. He glanced at his pocket watch and wondered how long Natalie would be. He hoped it wouldn't take more than a few hours.

After a few minutes, Natalie ran into the alleyway. She spotted Grave Robber and smiled. "Thanks for waiting for me. Sorry I took so long."

Grave Robber had just finished checking the time once again. It had been a little more than five hours. He heard a familiar voice. Looking up, he saw Natalie run towards him. He smiled as he stood up to greet the young woman. "Want to go get a coffee?" he asked with a slight smile.

"Sure," she said, smiling back at him. Although she was a little tired it wouldn't hurt to go get a coffee. She didn't actually know how long she'd been away, but she figured it had been quite a while.

Grave Robber could tell that Natalie was tired. He figured he would make the coffee trip a short one. Taking her arm, he led her to a small coffee shop just a short distance away from the alley. He was quite tired himself, so a small decaf coffee wouldn't hurt anyone. Finally arriving at the small shop, he held open the door for Natalie and smiled. "After you."

"Thank you," Natalie said as she walked into the coffee shop and looked around, trying to decide where to sit.

Grave Robber nodded his head as he held open the door to the coffee shop. Spotting an empty area, he dragged Natalie over to the booth and sat down. The whole place smelled like coffee, it was a wonderful scent. He glanced from Natalie to outside. The sun was inching above the horizon. It was extremely early in the morning.

Natalie sighed, looking at the sun, she wasn't often up during the day. The sunrise was beautiful, but she didn't often see it. She looked at Grave Robber. "Thanks again for waiting for me." She said with a little smile.

Grave Robber nodded. He preferred looking at Natalie than at the sunrise. Both were beautiful, yes, but Natalie was right there. He could touch her, kiss her, and be with her. He could even grow old with her. He smiled at the thought. "No problem Nat," he replied with a crooked half smile. He ordered a decaf coffee as he planned on going to bed after they were done.

Natalie ordered a decaf coffee also, thinking also about going to bed after they were finished with their coffee. "How long was a I gone?" she asked. She didn't actually know. She knew it was long, but she never did pay attention to the time while she was busy at work.

Grave Robber checked his pocket watch for the millionth time that night. He counted the hours that he had waited for Natalie in the alley. It usually didn't take him long to sell ever ounce of Zydrate, but he guessed that that night was a slow one. It took him nearly five hours! "At least five hours," he replied, looking back at her.

"Oh . . . Sorry . . ." Natalie said, frowning slightly. "I didn't mean to make you wait so long." She didn't realize it had been that long. She felt a little bad about it, but apparently Grave Robber didn't mind or he wouldn't have waited that whole time.

Grave Robber shook his head. "Don't apologize. I got a lot done while you were . . . Working," he replied, not looking at her. When their drinks arrived, he took a huge gulp of the hot liquid and let it run through his body. He needed a good boost, even if for a moment or two. He looked from his coffee cup up to Natalie and smiled. He didn't want that moment to end.

Natalie smiled also. She sipped her coffee and sighed contentedly. "Well that's good. Tonight's been great . . . Well, minus the five hours between when I had to leave and now." She said, feeling sick to her stomach. If only she would have never started working for GeneCo. She wouldn't have to be a murderer.

Grave Robber smiled. Natalie had just admitted that that night was great. His smile turned down when she mentioned her work hours. He hated the fact that Nat worked for GeneCo. He took a long sip of his coffee and sat back and studied Natalie. He could tell that she dreaded her job. She hated working for GeneCo. She hated being a Repo Woman.

Natalie took another drink of her coffee and looked down at the table, her eyes sparkling slightly with tears. She didn't want Grave Robber to see her crying. She didn't know why, she just didn't. So she continued looking at the table as the sun rose up above the horizon, washing the usually dark streets with light.

Grave Robber looked at Natalie and saw tears build up in her eyes. He hadn't seen her cry since, well, ever. He figured she was upset about her job. He, too, would cry if he had to become a Repo man. Corpses were one thing, but murder? He shook his head in disgust before putting his hand on Natalie's face. He tried to wipe away the tears.

Natalie looked up at Grave Robber as he did so, a few tears rolled down her cheeks and she looked down again, tears flowing gradually down her face and onto the table. She felt horrible.

Grave Robber stood up and sat down next to Natalie. He hated seeing her so down. He wrapped his arm around her, and with his free hand, wiped away the many tears. He pulled out a dark cloth from his jacket pocket and handed it to her so she could wipe her eyes.

She took the cloth, wiped her eyes and hugged Grave Robber. "I'm sorry for being all weepy," she mumbled.

Grave Robber nodded and wrapped his arms around Natalie. He liked the feeling. He was sure to remember that morning for the rest of his pathetic life. He wished that that moment would last forever. He put his hand under her chin and kissed her soft lips. "No need for an apology..." he replied after he pulled away.

Natalie smiled. "Thanks for understanding," she said softly. She was really tired.

"Hey! Follow me!" he said with a huge smile. It was odd for him to be so happy. It was really creepy, not only for him, but also for those who saw him. Grave Robber plus happiness is not something someone wants to witness. Seriously. It was creepy. He dragged Natalie down the street until they reached an old, falling apart building. It looked gross, but GR knew what hid inside. Walking into the nasty building, he started to bob his head to the music that was coming from deep in the building's underground floors. Taking the stairs two at a time, his body stared to dance the ever growing music. He brought Natalie to a secret nightclub.

Natalie followed him down the street, into the building, and down the stairs, into the nightclub. She looked over at the Grave Robber and smiled a little. She didn't really like to dance all that much. She wasn't really all that good at it. She could hang out, though. "I never knew about this place," she said.

Grave Robber laughed a little as he looked over at Natalie. His heart started the flutter in happiness. He was in love. He knew it. He never actually been in love before, but the feelings he was feeling was most definitely of love. "That's the point of it being a secret club. I heard of it from one of those Zydrate addicts in the alley" He pulled her onto the dance floor that was quite crowded. He recognized a few girls from the alley. He started to dance. He was actually quite awkward at dancing.

Natalie tried to pull away as Grave Robber dragged her on to the dance floor. She didn't really want to dance, or try, as it were. She didn't get away in time. She stood there, resembling a deer standing in headlights.

Grave Robber tugged harder. He knew that she didn't like dancing much, but he wanted at least one dance with her. He wrapped his arms around her just as a slow song started playing. 'Perfect,' he thought to himself. He looked down at Natalie and smiled, but the perfect moment was ruined by a yawn. He was actually quite tired.

Natalie put her hands on his shoulders and laughed a little as he yawned. She also was quite tired, but wouldn't let that spoil the last bit of her time with Grave Robber.

Grave Robber dropped his arms and motioned toward the exit after a few more songs. He just wanted to end the night on a high point. "Time to sleep?" he smiled as he led the way out of the secret building. He knew where Natalie was. It actually wasn't that far from his place. In fact, they were only a block away!

Natalie nodded sleepily. "That sounds good." She _was_ really tired. She had been up for quite a while, and that night had also been tiresome. Not in a bad way, though. It had been an amazing night, actually.

He smiled and nearly dragged her out of the building and through the city. It had been a silent few minutes before he stopped in front of Natalie's place. "Well, here we are..." he replied looking from the building down to Natalie herself. He wished that he didn't have to leave her, but he knew he had to.

Natalie sighed a little, not wanting to leave Grave Robber's company. "Do you want to meet up tomorrow? Or I guess technically it would be tonight..." she said with a little laugh. 

Grave Robber chuckled a little. "That'd be great," he replied. He was tired, yes, but he knew he couldn't sleep. Not unless he had one last kiss. He was weird like that. His lips met hers in a light goodnight kiss that lasted a quick moment. "Good night," he said before turning to head to his own place.

"Good night," she said, smiling. "See you tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three!**

Grave Robber barely slept that night. He just kept thinking about Natalie. He wanted to see her more than anything. Deciding that he didn't need to lie there anymore, he stood up and got dressed before heading out. Passing by an old lady selling dying flowers, he smiled and bought a dozen. He swung around to Natalie's place and waited. He didn't care if he had to wait all night.

Natalie awoke around seven o'clock that night. She stood up and walked to her closet. She decided to wear one of her newer dresses. It was scarlet and black, with lace around the sleeves. She gathered her belongings then walked outside. She spotted Grave Robber holding a bouquet of flowers and smiled.

Grave Robber's heart stopped cold when he saw Natalie. Her dress must have been new because he hadn't seen it before. He looked down at his usual outfit and chuckled a little. He pretty much wore the same outfit every day. Comfort over looks, as he always said. He walked up to Natalie and bowed slightly. "For you madam," he said as he stood back up.

Natalie smiled and took the flowers. "Thank you," she replied. "Did you sleep well?" she asked, looking at him and smiling. She was excited to see him, and thankfully, she didn't have to work for another 7 hours.

Grave Robber looked at the ground and laughed a little. If he told her that he barely got a wink of sleep, she would probably force him to go back to bed. "Just a little," he said honestly. He took her arms in his and started to walk down the alley. He didn't have any plans for what they were to do so he just decided to walk.

"Aren't you tired?" she asked, looking over at him as they walked down the alley. It was still a little bright, as the sun had just gone down. The sky in front of them was painted orange and red. It was beautiful.

He shook his head. Even though he barely slept that night, he actually wasn't tired. He blamed his insomnia. He looked up at the sky and noticed how beautiful it was. It was a picture-perfect moment. He turned toward Natalie and smiled. "You look like an angel...a semi-Gothic Victorian angel, but an angel nonetheless."

"Thank you!" she said happily. "It's beautiful isn't it?" she said, looking over at the sky.

Grave Robber looked from the dress to the sky in front of them. It was unlike anything he had seen before. The only thing more beautiful was the woman standing next to him. He continued to walk down the street, his mind not caring where he would end up.

"So what's the plan for today?" she asked. She didn't really care though; as long as they were together she would be happy.

Grave Robber took out a piece of paper out of his pocket and in a mock voice, started to read the many things they could do. Of course, the list was completely blank. He was just using it as a prop. "Well, we could go to the opera, walk, or walk . . ." He stopped and his mind went blank. He was horrible at thinking up ideas on what to do.

Natalie smiled. "Would you believe that I have never actually gone to the opera?" she said. She had always wanted to, but she had never gotten around to it, mostly because her job got in the way... But she had more time than she usually did tonight.

Grave Robber raised his eyebrow in surprise. Almost everyone had been to the opera. He turned at the next left and quickly walked to the opera house. The next show was going to start in a few minutes. He hoped they still had openings. "The opera it is!"

Natalie smiled. She was actually pretty excited to go to the opera. "Have you gone before?" she asked, though she was sure he had. Basically everyone but her had gone before.

He nodded in reply. "Only once," Grave Robber thought about that night that he went. It was a show to remember. Of course, that's what he thought. As it was his first and only show, he figured he would remember it. "Tonight will be great," he said with a smile.

"When does it start?" she asked as she looked over at the sign.

Grave Robber read the sign and checked his pocket watch. They had ten minutes before it started. Walking up to the main booth, he bought two tickets into the theater. Walking into the theater, his stomach lurched as he saw Pavi Largo. The man always seemed to make Grave Robber sick to his stomach.

Pavi found them in the crowed and looked at Grave Robber, "Looks like you have fresh meat." Which made him laugh. He wondered how her face would look on him. He pictured her looking back at him in the mirror and shrugged. Since his father had died, he had been fighting for power and needed a new image.

Natalie looked at Pavi with disgust, he creeped her out. She then looked over at Grave Robber, who also looked rather disgusted by Pavi.

Grave Robber's stomach lurched when Pavi walked toward them. His face turned to stone. He wished that Pavi would just disappear. He didn't want the odd man to ruin his night with Natalie. He saw Pavi look at Natalie and he pointed at him, glaring. "Don't you even think about it Pavi," he threatened.

"What?" He smirked, "Do you think I'd want bags under my eyes?" He sighed and wished he had her face to himself.

Natalie frowned slightly and looked at the ground, wondering if what Pavi said was true.

Grave Robber wanted to take Pavi down. He didn't see anything wrong with Natalie, but that could have been because he was in love with her. Others might see her differently. To him, the only opinion that would matter was his own and her own. No one else should have his or her say about it. "Don't listen to him, he's jealous that he can't have your perfect face," he said as he dragged her away and to their seats.

Natalie sat down and smoothed out her dress. "Well that explains why no one likes the Largo's." She said quietly.

Grave Robber chuckled and nodded. "Yeah..." He didn't think anyone actually liked the Largo's and he was one of them. Yes, he had a history with Amber, but that was ancient history. He put his arm around Natalie and smiled. He now had Natalie. A true love.

Natalie smiled and laid her head on Grave Robber's shoulder. As she thought about the Largo's, her mind lingered to Amber. She always wondered about her and Grave Robber. But she was sure it wasn't anything. Then her thoughts trailed back to the opera as the curtains opened and the opera began.

The opera was long. Grave Robber didn't think it would take a few hours. He was actually becoming tired. He smiled when he looked down at Natalie. He hoped that Pavi didn't get to her. He wondered how long the show would last for. He wanted to go to sleep.

The opera lasted a few hours. When it was over, she looked at the Grave Robber. He looked exhausted. "You should go get some sleep," she said.

He nodded. He really did need some sleep, but he didn't want to sleep. He wanted to spend all night with Natalie...well except when she had to work. He sighed. He couldn't win against Natalie. "Yeah . . . I should," he replied softly.

"So, go home and get some sleep. I'll be fine," she said as she watched the audience file out of the building; She saw Pavi watching her from the other side of the theatre, then she looked back at Grave Robber.

Grave Robber nodded. He was extremely tired. He decided that sleep would be better than working a full night. If he did work, he'd probably end up sleeping on a grave. He chuckled a little before catching Natalie's gaze. She had just looked across the theatre at Pavi. His stomach lurched. He hated seeing him...well any Largo for that matter. Especially Amber. He wanted to gag. "Okay..."

"C'mon," she said with a smile. Most of the people had already left the theatre, there were a few left, including the Largo's, chatting about the opera and what they were going to do and where they were going to go next.

It was odd. Mostly everyone had left the theatre. Usually there were many people hanging around after the show. That night was different. He wondered why. He looked around and saw that even Pavi had disappeared. He sighed in relief. He didn't want to see him for at least a week. He had his fair share of disgust for the night. He followed Natalie to wherever she led them to.

"Well I guess you should probably head home and get some sleep. You _do_ look awfully tired," she said as they walked outside of the theatre.

"Thanks," he said in reply to Natalie. Of course he was sarcastic. He knew he was tired, but didn't think he looked that bad. To him, he looked normal, but that was because he didn't get much sleep anyway. 'Stupid insomnia' he cursed to himself. He followed Natalie out of the theatre and took a deep breath of the air. It wasn't fresh at all. It was actually quite nasty; Sort of like garbage. He almost gagged.

"Well I didn't mean you look bad. You just seem tired," she said, frowning slightly.

"Don't frown, Hun," he said smiling. He didn't mean to be rude or anything. He regretted being sarcastic about it. He was just trying to be a little funny. He yawned. "I am tired,' he replied with a soft smile. He rubbed his head and made an annoyed face. He didn't realize how tired he was.

"C'mon. I'll walk home with you," she said with a smile. She took his hand in hers and started walking down the street.

Grave Robber smiled as he took her hand and followed her down the street. It was quite a walk as he lived pretty much on the other side of the city. Finally arriving at his house, he turned toward Natalie and kissed her. "I love you," he said, his heard thumping hard in his chest.

Natalie kissed him back. "I love you, too," she said, smiling brightly.

Grave Robber slept pretty well even though it took him forever to fall asleep. Most days, including that day, he cursed his insomnia. It was just annoying. The first thing he thought about was Natalie. He wondered how her work went last night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four!**

Natalie woke up around 8 the next night. She figured she would wait to go find Grave Robber for a while so he could get his sleep. The Repo Man came to her house just before she was about to leave. She managed to knock him out, and then she packed a few of her things and ran out the door.

She ran down the street to the Grave Robber's place and knocked loudly on the door, looking terrified.

Looking at his pocket watch, he noticed that it was nearly nine at night. He was in the middle of getting dressed when he heard a knock on his door. Whoever stood on the other side of the door was in a hurry. He opened up the door and saw Natalie standing there, bag in hand. "What's wrong?"

There was cut across her cheek from her fight with the Repo Man. She sounded frantic. "I f-forgot to go to work last night. A Repo Man c-came to my house a little bit ago . . ." She was on the verge of tears she was so scared.

He looked at her and saw the cut across her face. He knew immediately what happened. GeneCo attacked. When Natalie replied to his question, he couldn't believe it. She had actually skipped work. How could she forget? With her life on the line! "Come in, quick" he said as he moved out of the way.

Natalie hurried inside and put her bag down. Tears started flowing down her cheeks. She was terrified. She didn't know what to do.

Grave Robber looked out the window after he closed and locked the door. He wasn't sure if GeneCo knew they were friends. They couldn't risk it. They had to get out of town. He went over to Natalie and saw her tears. "It'll be okay...we have to leave . . . " he said wrapping his arms around her.

"To where? They'll track me down. You don't have to come anyway. I don't want to drag you into this," she said between sobs.

"I was in this from the moment I saw you," he replied. His lips brushed her cheek before he grabbed her bag and put it over his shoulder. He ran around the room until he found what he was looking for. "Put this on," he said as he raised a large coat up to eye level.

Natalie threw the coat on and looked at Grave Robber. "You'll get in trouble for helping me. I don't want to see you get hurt," she said quietly, tears still rolling silently down her face, stinging the cut that ran across her cheek.

"That comes with the package, Hun," he said as he looked out the window. They seemed to be safe . . . For then at least. He knew that by helping her and being with her would cause him to suffer the same fate as Natalie. Death. He knew that, but still continued with his plan.

Natalie nodded a little, still not wanting him to come along. She sat down in a chair and looked at the floor. "What's the plan?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

Grave Robber sighed. His only plan was to leave town. Find somewhere far away. He didn't know where they would go, but they had to go somewhere. "I'm not letting you go by yourself. You mean too much to me."

"But you mean too much to me. That's why you CAN'T come . . . " she said, looking at him worriedly. She heard footsteps outside and her eyes widened.

Grave Robber did not want to argue about things. He was going and she wasn't going to stop him. His eyes widened once he heard footsteps. Glancing out the window, he cursed under his breath. Repo men. "We have to go . . . NOW," he said as he pushed her toward the back exit. They had to run out of town or risk being captured and killed.

Her heart thumped in her chest and her breathing quickened as Natalie threw open the back door and ran outside. "Which way?" She asked, her voice panicked.

Grave Robber pointed toward the east side of town. It was the quickest way to get out of the city. "Come on! Faster!" he said as he started to run. He tried to stick to small alleys so they wouldn't look too suspicious.

She followed him, running as quickly as she could. She was terrified and she felt horrible for risking Grave Robber's life also. "Where are we going?" she asked as they ran through the dark alleyways.

Grave Robber kept looking behind him to make sure they weren't being followed. A few times, he thought he saw a group of repo men. His heart thumped in his chest. "I don't know," he said out of breath. He really wasn't used to running long distances. He continued on though for not only his own life but for Natalie's.

"I'm so sorry," she said as she ran beside him, nearly tripping over her own two feet. "I didn't mean to drag you into this."

"No . . . problem . . . Hun," he said breathing heavily. He turned the corner and stopped dead. A repo man stood there blocking their path. "Shit," he said as he brought his fist up to the mostly metal helmet. He hit the repo man a few times before the man fell over. His knuckles were bleeding a little. "Keep running!"

"There's nowhere to go!" She said, her pace becoming steadily slower as her heartbeat became steadily faster. She was becoming exhausted.

Grave Robber knew that Natalie was getting tired of running. He couldn't just give up. He couldn't risk her getting hurt...or worse, killed. He grabbed her hand and turned another corner. They were heading south toward the addict's alley. He knew plenty of places they could hide out at, only if it were for a moment.

Natalie followed, gripping Grave Robber's hand tightly. She followed him around the corner and into the alley where all of the Zydrate addicts hung around. She let go of his hand and stopped to catch her breath.

Once they were as safe as they could be, she stopped and turned to face Natalie. She was catching her breath. He, too, took a few deep breaths to control his awkward heartbeat. He considered himself lucky to be normal. He wasn't addicted to neither Zydrate nor surgery. "I think we'll be safe here . . . For a few minutes at least."

She walked over to him and gave him a hug then rested her head on his chest. "Thank you for helping me," she said quietly. She could hear his heartbeat. It was kind of relaxing.


End file.
